1. Field
The following description relates to a method of and an apparatus for reconfiguring a protocol used by an application program.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to widespread use of portable personal digital devices and sensors, for example, smart phones and the like, the number and variety of application programs using wireless communication are continuously increasing.
The application programs may use different qualities of service (QoS) depending on the fields they are used in. Examples of the application programs include health care programs such as electrocardiography (ECG), electroencephalography (EEG), electromyography (EMG), and the like, in a wearable body area network (BAN) field, and the like. The wearable BAN field has certain requirements, for example, a latency, a reliability (for example, a Packet Error Rate (PER)), a battery, and the like.
Also, the number of sensors connected to a personal digital device may vary in real time based on an application program that is executing in the personal digital device.